


slip ups

by rxinbowrena



Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Pet Names, SakuAtsu Week, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbowrena/pseuds/rxinbowrena
Summary: In which Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi both agree to keep their relationship a secret but fail, ultimately...day 4; 17 Feb // tier 2: secretly dating
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161488
Kudos: 102
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	slip ups

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap, I'm so late—

“—And yer really can’t tell anyone!”

Osamu raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee. “Why would  _ I _ care about telling anyone else? It’s  _ your _ relationship.” 

Sakusa sighed at the situation. “See? I told you.” He glanced at the clock before packing his and Atsumu’s bread breakfasts. “We’re gonna be late for practice if we don’t move now. Hurry up.” He headed to the front door to wear his shoes.

“Comin’, Omi!”

* * *

They managed to keep the act up for a few months—eight months, exactly—before they started slipping up. 

Which was impressive, in Miya Atsumu’s case. But! To be fair, he wasn’t the first one to slip up. Yep, you read that right: it was Sakusa Kiyoomi’s mistake.

It started as a normal day at practice. Everything went well and they managed to make great progress and even managed to form a new move. As expected, everyone was excited and elated that they managed to polish their skills and had a new move to play with.

Perhaps, the reason why Sakusa messed up was because the atmosphere was too cheerful and distracting?

The raven rummaged through his bag to find his body soap and frowned when he realised it was missing. Lifting his head, he looked at the small group that Atsumu was discussing volleyball with. “Hey, Sunshine, do you mind if I use your body soap?”

The blond hummed and took out his soap, tossing it into the other’s hands. “Here ya’ go. Don’t take too long!” The curly haired male waved him off as he left the changing room to head to the shower room. “Anyways, I think that we should...—”

None of them noticed their mistake that night.

* * *

The second slip up was definitely Atsumu’s fault. They were having a team dinner that everyone was present in—something that doesn’t happen much, due to the fact that most of them would be pretty tired after practice and would just rather sleep. Also, Sakusa’s mysophobia.

It took a lot of convincing on Atsumu’s end in order to convince the other to come along, but it all worked out in the end.

The table was filled with laughter and happiness as they shared stories about what had been happening in their recent days. They were glad they booked the room furthest away from the main dining room, otherwise they’d be a nuisance to the other customers.

“And, that’s how I’m getting married to the best people in my entire world!” Bokuto—  Oops , I meant  _ Koutarou _ , explained happily. The people at the table congratulated him for his engagement and slapped his back in pride.

Sakusa squeezed his hand that was intertwined with Miya’s and they both sent subtle loving smiles at one another.

“Kenma is non-binary, right?” Hinata questioned, to which Kou nodded. “That’s so cool! What are his pronouns?”

Koutarou winces. “Ah, they don’t like it when people use he/him pronouns on them. I mean, they tolerate them but they would feel much more comfortable if you use their they/xe pronouns!” Their teammates nodded, probably taking a mental note for future references.

Atsumu reached out his arm in a pathetic attempt to grab his favourite dish on the other end of the table before slumping down on his seat in defeat. “Omi,” he whined. “Darlin’, you mind getting that tuna for me?”

Sakusa let go of his significant other’s hand and used it to better stabilise himself as he barely managed to grab the plate. He placed it in front of the blond and took his seat again, ready to continue to eat his dinner but was put to a halt when he noticed that the others were staring at him and Miya. “What?”

“You guys aren’t gonna tell us something…?” Meian questioned, which got two pairs of confused gazes in return. “Anything? No?”

The both of them just looked even more confuzzled. They looked at each other, communicating through their eyes, before turning back to their captain. “No…?”

Hinata came to the rescue. “ ‘Tsumu-kun! What did you call Sakusa-san earlier?”

“… Omi…?”

“After that.”

“Dar—” The blond’s expression went blank as he cut himself short in realisation. “Oh.”

* * *

In which they, finally, decided that they’d come out as a couple to their teammates was when they hit the one and a half years’ mark in their relationship.

Their teammates were frustrated and relieved as they weren’t sure whether or not the blond and the raven had been in a relationship or if they were just immensely dense and didn’t realise the other’s feelings.

Some earned while the others lost some good amount of cash, too.

“Wait. You guys knew and were betting on us?” Atsumu gaped. “Bitch, are you telling me that we didn’t have to hide it for this long?”

Hinata hummed and shrugged his shoulders as he placed the money in his wallet. “Well, to be fair, we weren’t a hundred percent sure. That’s why we made a bet!” He counted his money and his grin stretched wider.  _ “Sweet! Now, we can buy that house that we have been pining on…” _

Sakusa didn’t seem fazed. “Considering the fact that we kept slipping up and calling each other pet names, we shouldn’t be that surprised.”

“Wha— Omi!”

“Now, c’mon, I want cuddles.”

Atsumu sighed and placed a content kiss on Kiyoomi’s head. “So needy.”

\---

_ bonus (if you’d like to call it that) _

“Kiyoomi, please let me go,” the blond stressed. “I really need to pee!”

The raven only grinned sadistically before hugging his partner closer. “Nope.”

Atsumu wanted to cry. “Omi, please!”

Kiyoomi hummed while he played with the ring on his ring finger. “This is what you get for hugging me when you were still drenched in disgusting sweat.”

“Omi,  _ please _ .”

“Sigh, fine.” The raven grinned maliciously as the blond dashed out of bed and bolted out of the room. “Don’t piss yourself! If you do, you’re sleeping on the couch for a week!” 


End file.
